Rhapsody in Blue
by Zohh
Summary: Ten songs. Ten drabbles. Various pairings/situations.


Ten songs. Ten drabbles. You know, the thing where you put your music player on shuffle and have to write a drabble in the time it takes for the song to end. Yes. Enjoy.

* * *

_Bari Improv_: Khaki King

"Cristina…what are you doing?"

"Dancing. I'm dancing."

"I can see that." Meredith said, leaning against the door pane. "You do know that there isn't any music, yes?"

"I'm in the Dark Place. You don't need music in the Dark Place." Cristina replied, frantically moving her body to an absent beat.

"Okay,"

Cristina didn't respond. Her body continued to move, and she decided that dancing was better with out music.

* * *

_My Girl_: The Temptations

Callie walked through the halls of the hospital, making her way to the surgical board. She had a Laminectomy in approximately one hour, but needed to reschedule it due to an incoming trauma.

Erica, however, was already over there, clad in her scrub cap. It looked to Callie as if the cardiothoracic surgeon had just returned from the operating room, as her scrub cap was slightly askew and a strand of hair had fallen from it.

And Callie still managed to trip over Doctor Lexie Grey before coming within four feet of proximity to the surgical board.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay— I'm fine," Lexie said, immediately bouncing up.

Callie tried to smile apologetically, but Doctor Grey had left already. She turned her head and saw Erica laughing, her scrub cap now off that strand of hair tucked neatly behind her ear.

* * *

_Soulful Strut_: Young-Hold Unlimited

"So, those jeans you were wearing when you came in this morning," Erica said, keeping her voice low.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really digging them," she murmured before turning down the other hallway towards the exam rooms.

Callie grinned. "I bought them especially for you," she called, swearing to herself that she saw the other surgeon put an extra stride in her step.

* * *

_My Friends_: Sweeny Todd

The instruments gleamed in the light, a certain sparkle to them. Their shine was none like any other, and they were just waiting, ever so patiently, to be touched.

And Cristina could have sworn she heard the scalpel in her right hand shout with glee as she cut across the patient's abdomen. Or, perhaps, that was just her own delight.

"Doctor Yang,"

Cristina looked up at Doctor Bailey who in turn was glaring at her.

"Are you ready to continue with the procedure?"

"Yes, of course."

The gleaming instrument in her hand soon lost its shine when its job had been done, the lights were turned off, and the blood was gone.

* * *

_Satellite_: Dave Matthew's Band

"I just saw the new peds surgeon leaving," Cristina said as she walked into the apartment, Owen trailing behind her.

"Yeah, I invited her over tonight," Callie replied. "Since you were on call, the apartment was _much_ cleaner than usual.

Cristina glared at her, but then shifted her gaze to the couch and the closed door to Callie's room, going back and forth between the two.

"Relax. All we did was drink wine and dance."

"You two danced? Excuse me, but that's _my_ thing. With Meredith," Cristina crossed her arms. Owen stood to the side, awkwardly, staring at the two as the conversation unfolded.

"I highly doubt our dancing was the same as yours, 'cause I don't really think you're dating Meredith Grey," Callie responded, receiving a throat clearing from Owen.

"You're dating the new peds surgeon? Seriously? What is it with you and blonde attendings?"

Callie rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Glasgow Love Theme:_ Craig Armstrong

Erica sighed and set her black pen down on top of the small stack of papers that she had just finished filling out. Her fingers cracked from the excessive writing, and then eased up as she clenched and unclenched them. She looked around the office and let out another, quieter, sigh. Her office was bigger than the one she had when she was n Seattle, and it was much more like an office than like a cave.

Rain spattered against the window, and the surgeon looked at it with a sort of longing. It rained almost everyday in Seattle, and here she was in Baltimore where it was dry more often than not. A leaf that had got itself caught in the wind stuck to wetness on the glass, and stayed there until the wind picked it back up.

She wouldn't admit it, but the leaf had reminded her of Callie. Hell, everything reminded her of Callie in some way. And it needed to stop.

Turning her head away from the now gone leaf, Erica picked up her black pen and went on to start a new stack of paperwork.

* * *

_Piano Man: _Billy Joel

Joe wiped the countertop with his rag, glancing up to see the entire Seattle Grace Hospital staff walk in. Well, perhaps not all of the staff, but a good chunk of them.

At least four tables filled with doctors and nurses, the loudest one containing Joe's most common customers.

Meredith Grey was laughing at something Derek Shepard had said, Mark Sloan was whispering something into Lexie Grey's ear, Izzie Stevens and Alex Karev were deep in conversation, and Owen Hunt was explaining something to Cristina Yang. Even Callie Torres had managed to snag a drink with the new pediatrics surgeon, who's name Joe had yet to learn.

But the one person that he didn't see was George O'Malley. Joe set down the glass that he had just cleaned and scanned his now filled bar for the young doctor. Perhaps he was on call tonight. Yes, that would make sense considering everyone else was here. But, George hadn't been out any night the entire week. He was a surgeon, though, and Joe thought it best not to question the crazy schedule that Doctor Webber set upon his staff.

The usual sound of people drinking soon died down within the hour as most customers started to leave, the last scraping of a chair leaving a hallowed sound as the door closed and most everyone had left.

"Are you closing down, yet?"

"No, not yet," Joe said with a smile, handing George a beer as the doctor sat down at the bar.

* * *

_Cheap and Cheerful: _The Kills

Callie had been invited to an on call room many times. She had invited others to an on call room many times. But never, in all of her five years of residency, had she been _forced_ into an on call room.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" Callie asked when the door had slammed. She got a response, but it was far from verbal.

Arizona pushed Callie up against the wall and immediately brought her lips to hers. It was only a matter of minutes before their shirts were off, thrown carelessly to the ground.

As Arizona proceeded to pull down Callie's blue scrub pants the only thing that was going through the orthopedic surgeon's head (other than the complete obvious) was how that tiny person was able to force through the door of the on call room and keep her pinned up against the wall.

* * *

_Sing Sing Sing: _Benny Goodman

Alex, Meredith, George, Cristina, and Izzie all huddled together and laughed. Their interns were frantically running around the hospital like the entire place was going to explode.

"This was a great idea," Alex said, watching as one intern slipped and fell on the ground.

"Yeah, seriously. We should have thought of this a while ago." Cristina said, agreeing.

"What do we tell them when they finish? I mean, they all think that if they do what's on the list they get in on a really big surgery," Izzie said, craning her neck a bit to see some of the interns fight over a box filled with gauze.

"The truth?" George tried, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, we don't tell them the truth. We'll just tell them…well, I don't know what we'll tell them exactly," Meredith responded. "But there's no way they can finish everything on the list."

"What _are _you five doing?"

They all jumped at the sound of Doctor Bailey's voice and began to stammer awkwardly before coming up with real responses.

"Nothing. Nothing." George answered hastily.

"We're just teaching our interns." Izzie smiled.

"Mmm-hmm." Bailey glared at them knowingly, stepping over someone's stethoscope that had obviously fallen from their neck.

Alex smirked. "Yeah. Teaching."

* * *

_Do You Wanna Dance?: _The Beach Boys

"Ooh, nice stereo," Arizona commented before she could sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, it's Cristina's, actually."

"Do you think she would mind if we used it?" she asked, going over to it and flipping through the few CDs that were lying around.

"Probably not, since we share the apartment." Callie said, walking up next to her.

"Let's dance!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Well, I'm kind of tired from today; long surgery."

"Too bad." And with that, the stereo was blasting and Arizona had pulled Callie across the floor.

* * *

Hmm. That was fun. I should do it more often.


End file.
